morvollefandomcom-20200215-history
Spencir Morvolle
Spencir Morvolle is a main character, and is one of the last descendants of the Morvolle family. He has dark hair with signature Morvolle green eyes, and is currently a human. Biography |-|Season 1= Spencir awakens after experiencing a nightmare of someone whispering to him in pitch darkness. After an argument with his drunken cousin Risk Morvolle, Spencir storms off into the woods and eventually witnesses two people (Mabin and Clarissa) activating a strange crystal-ball like object which shoots a huge beam of magic into the night sky. After witnessing this, Spencir flees. Still stunned the next day from what he saw, Spencir realises that he had managed to transfer the footage he recorded on his phone to his computer. He is later visited by his childhood friend Autumn, who is concerned about Spencir possibly being in danger by living with Risk. When Autumn leaves, Spencir is confronted by Mabin Kaseino; the man who activated the crystal ball. Mabin questions and threatens Spencir but realises that Spencir has no intentions of telling anyone. That night, the ghost of Spencir's mother Patricia watches Spencir while he sleeps, attempting to reunite with him, when an eerie red light bursts from underneath Spencir's bed, and an arm reaches out from under the bed. The next morning, Spencir wakes up to death threats written in blood all over the walls. Spencir immediately suspects that Risk did it, but Risk manages to prove his innocence. Nevertheless, Spencir angrily throws Risk's phone in the swimming pool and goes to his room. There, Patricia's ghost finally confronts him, and they get a chance to talk. Patricia's ghost informs Spencir of the red light under his bed the previous night, before moving on to the afterlife. Spencir, touched by seeing his mother one last time, decides to go to Theo Alighieri's party with Autumn and Claire and dances with Autumn, enjoying himself. Spencir visits Mabin the next night and questions him about the bloody death threats on Spencir's bedroom walls. Mabin suspects that the red light that was shining underneath his bed may have something to do with it. Mabin and Spencir go to Spencir's bedroom, and they discover that there is a portal to hell underneath Spencir's bed. At that moment, Aunt Tulip bursts into the room, causing Mabin to accidentally attack her. Shocked and distraught, Spencir thinks that Mabin has killed his Aunt Tulip, and Mabin insists that they take her to his house to heal her. The two of them bring her to Mabin's house, and Mabin tells Spencir that time is the best healer and they should wait first to see if she wakes up on her own. That night, Spencir goes for a walk. However, he is dragged into an alleyway and fed on by vampire Susanna Mitus. After she feeds on him, she heals him with her blood before fleeing off into night. Two weeks later, Spencir has an erotic dream about Susanna, and wakes up shocked. Mabin invites Spencir to his house, and eventually confesses to him that his aunt Tulip is dead. Spencir becomes furious and demands that Mabin revive her, but Mabin only agrees to do it if Spencir will join him in fighting a terrorist attack against the S.A.V.I.O.U.R. headquarters. Spencir goes with him, but doesn't contribute much. When the battle is over, Mabin and Spencir return to Mabin's house, and Mabin resurrects Aunt Tulip much to Spencir's delight. A few days later, Spencir drives to Theo's house on Clarissa's orders, and they confront Ben who answers the front door. Clarissa, who is looking for her friend Viola, becomes aggressive and storms inside until Ben summons two red-masked men who attack them, however Clarissa beats them up. They find Viola, Claire and two other girls chained up in the basement and manage to escape Theo's house after rescuing Autumn, driving back to Claire and Autumn's house. When Theo, who actually turns out to be a demon named Inferno, goes to Spencir's house and starts the Nine Circles of Hell (a ritual to open a portal to hell), Spencir, Mabin and Clarissa go into the house and attack Inferno. Mabin manages to destroy the portal, angering Inferno who eventually grows into his demonic form. Their attacks are useless, until a fully-recovered magically godlike Autumn defeats his demon form. While they think the battle is over, Inferno rises from his demonic remains as his naked human form, sneaking up to stab Mabin in the back until Spencir instinctively shoots and kills Inferno with purgatory bullets, reducing Inferno to golden sparkly dust. |-|Season 2= Spencir wakes up next to his girlfriend, Alicia DeFrost, and goes outside the collect the mail, only to find the severed head of Middori Doragon in his mailbox. Mabin later reveals that the murderer is named Peccatóris. When Mabin goes to Japan with Kana, he leaves Spencir with a gun and multiple Purgatory bullets, along with a pair of enchanted gauntlets in order to load the gun. This comes in handy when Argentis Fogg (the person who organised the terrorist attack against the S.A.V.I.O.U.R. building, attacks. Spencir kills Fogg with a single Purgatory bullet, but unknown to him, his cousin Risk had been secretly watching the entire event. The next day, he is visited by Peterus Thirteen, who was sent by Mabin to assist Spencir in locating the legendary weapon known as Excalibur. The two of them visit a man named Wren Mills, in order to question him about Excalibur's whereabouts. Family *'Patricia Morvolle' (mother) *'Tulip Morvolle' (aunt) *'Risk Morvolle' (cousin) Status: Alive Appearances *'S1, E1:' "Who We Are" *'S1, E2:' "Stay Down" *'S1, E3:' "Butterfly From Crazy Town" *'S1, E4:' "Entertainer" *'S1, E5:' "Lost In You" *'S1, E6:' "You'll Be the Death of Me" *'S1, E7:' "Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone" *'S1, E8:' "Man Eater" *'S1, E9:' "Red Flag" *'S1, E10:' "Going Under" ---- *'S2, E1:' "Buzón" *'S2, E2:' "Open and Enjoy" *'S2, E3:' "Wren Mills" Category:Characters Category:Morvolle family Category:Season 1 characters Category:Humans Category:Season 2 characters